


Nuit

by snowqies



Category: Bellzel, Broadway RPF, Kristen Bell - Fandom, idina menzel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Girl Penis, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, gp ! idina, i'll go to hell for this, yEs i'll go to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowqies/pseuds/snowqies
Summary: Idina and Kristen misses each other so much
Relationships: Kristen Bell/Idina Menzel
Kudos: 13





	Nuit

Press tour was an eternal pain in her back. The pressure of be on time at every interview and meeting, the hours sitting behind white-ish studio shiny lights, the “what to say and what to not” repeating over and over in her mind. 

But press tour without Kristen... that was another kind of pain that Idina would never get used to.

London was cold that time of year, with morning fog covering the streets even after pass midday and grey skies that never seemed to be blue in the past. It was nostalgically majestic, and Idina was sure she could appreciate its beauty if she weren’t tormented by how much she missed Kristen right there next to her.

But she couldn’t blame her. The blonde had things to do at home, and the studio agreed to give her the next week off of her contract duties, calling Jonathan to come for her instead.

But yet... she really needed to hear her voice, feel her presence in order to stop feeling this awful loneliness in her heart. Was she being dramatic? Probably, as this wasn’t the first time she was separated of her girlfriend - and Idina was sure won’t be the last neither. 

In the middle of her emotions she grabbed for her phone, charging in the nightstand next to her, to call the blonde, making sure it was late enough there to not interrupt Kristen at work. Patiently, as much as she could, she waited for her to pick up the phone, rolling herself in one of the blankets to avoid the cool of the room. 

“Hi sweetie”, she heard Kristen’s voice after the third ringing, vibrant and happy as ever. “Oh, I was missing you a lot”. 

“Hey babe”, Idina rolled onto her belly, holding her phone with her left hand, “I called in a good moment?”

“For you is always a good moment”, the blonde laughed at Idina’s concern, a sound that make the brunette giggle. “Wait, is not, what, 4 am there?”

“3 am, actually. And I couldn’t sleep. I needed to hear your voice. You know it relaxes me”.

“Ugh, you’re so cheesy”

“Because you make me cheesy!”

Both women laughed at their words, and for a brief second Idina didn’t feel lonely anymore.

They talked for hours, Kristen purposely avoiding mention work to let Idina’s mind have a well rewarded distraction. She knew how much drained all of this made the brunette feel, and the last thing she wanted was make Idina feel more tired of what she were - specially when she was having some kind of insomnia. 

“Oh, is not that bad here without you. Okay it is, but the kids makes me company. And they miss you as well”.

“Are they awake?” Idina asked way too enthusiastic.

“They are in their school trip, remember? You even called to make sure they had everything they needed for it!”

“Don’t blame me, babe. I had a long day today”. Idina rubbed her eyes, yawning and trying to fight the sleepiness.

“Talking about it, how is the tour going?”, 

Idina could hear a hint of sadness in her voice, knowing how much Kristen missed all the Frozen interactions in her free week. After all, it was their thing, what brought them together.

“I saw the pics Josh posted, and how you dare to wear that outfit when I’m not here to enjoy it by myself!” this time Kristen pretended to sound hurt, and Idina could swear the blonde was even wiping off some fake tears of her face.

“Well, if this comforts you, I’m not wearing anything it right now”. Idina bit her lip, smiling when Kristen took a few seconds to reply back.

“Is... is that a proposition, miss Menzel?”

“Only if you considers it as one”.

There was a dead silence but Idina knew damn well that Kristen was smiling at the other side of the line. She decided to break the silence, breathing in and out to figure how to hell make this without ruin their mood. 

“What are you wearing?” Idina could heard the sounds of sheets rubbing against something and she figured the blonde was getting comfortable on their large king size bed.

“Your shirt, the black one with The Ramones logo”, Kristen sounded painfully needy, “nothing underwear”.

“I need to see you, baby”, Idina took off her own shirt, the feel of the fabric against her sensitive skin already making her more aroused.

A notification sound quickly distracted her from her thoughts, clicking on the green message that displayed a picture of Kristen lying on their home bed. With baby blue eyes staring into the camera as if she were begging for something, the shirt rolled up to allow Idina a perfect view of her small perky boobs. The brunette’s mouth got dry.

“Did you like it, daddy?”

Oh, so it was one of those nights.

Idina rolled back onto her back, unwrapping the blankets that were covering her body a few minutes ago, the ache between her legs getting more and more intense at the sound of Kristen’s voice calling her like that.

“I did, baby”, she said in such a low voice, knowing it effect on Kristen.

Idina knew she should have to pay back the favor, so quickly she adjusted her phone to take a pic of herself. Large boobs and dark brown locks framing the picture.

“Fuck, Dee... I wish you were here”, the blonde panted when she saw the pic, and Idina sweared she was fighting too hard to not fuck herself already.

“What would you want me to do if I were there?” the brunette rolled one of her nipples between her fingers, Kristen’s voice having enough power to make her rock hard.

“I’d want you to kiss me”, Kristen said in a murmur, and Idina was sure she couldn’t be more in love.

“Just kiss you?”

Idina decided to tease, wanting to hear from the blonde’s lips exactly what she wants from her.

“Where do you want me to kiss you, _Kristen_?”

The way she pronounced the youngest’s name sent shivers down the bodies of the both women; full of desire, full of love, full of want.

“Everywhere. Dee, I need you everywhere”.

“Touch your body. Slowly”, it was a command but Idina’s voice weren’t rough but calm and lovely. “Take off the shirt and touch your gorgeous body”.

Idina assumed Kristen did what she was told because after some seconds of silence Kristen sighed in delight, murmuring Idina’s name under her breath.

“I’d kiss your neck and down to your boobs, taking one of them in my mouth to suck on there. Would you like that?”

Idina was caressing her own body, a painful bulge under her boxers. She closed her eyes to picture Kristen touching herself, biting her own lips and rubbing her legs together.

Oh God, how much she wanted her. And how unfair was to be oversea and unable to touch her.

“Y-Yes...”, Kristen finally responded, her soft hands cupping her sensitive breasts.

“Lick two of your fingers and pinch your nipples, pretend I’m toying them with my tongue”.

“It feels so good, daddy”, Kristen’s breath was already irregular and this was only their foreplay. “Your tongue feels so good on my tits”.

“God, I bet you look so precious right now”, Idina’s hands wandered down her own body, taking the elastic band of her boxers to pull them off. “Fuck, Kris... I am hard”. Idina cried when she ran a finger over her erection, barely touching the skin.

The two women were panting and breathing irregularly by only touching their bodies, and Idina knew neither her or Kristen wouldn’t wait any more longer in this state. With Kristen saying Idina’s name so softly that it was almost a murmur, and Idina needing so badly Kristen’s lips kissing her own. 

“I have to see you. Fuck, I really have to see you and see how badly you need me inside you”.

Idina quickly ended the call without even give Kristen a seconds to assimilate what happened, clicking on the Whatsapp icon to proceed to call the younger woman. The blonde’s surprised face finally appeared on the screen, her short hair being a mess onto the pillows. 

“Hey blondie”.

“Hey you”. 

They both kept in silence, smiling like the two idiots in love they were. Kristen’s eyes were shiny brightly when she saw Idina, as usual, loving the warm and happy sensations Idina managed to bring to her heart.

“Fuck, I love you so much”, Kristen covered her face with her arms, trying to hide the blush that was now spreading on her cheeks. 

“And I’d love to fuck you so so much”.

“Then, do it”. 

“Are you wet?” Kristen subconsciously rubbed her thighs together, feeling her slick running down her legs.

“Y-yes...”

“Fuck, Kris...” she saw the blonde’s right hand slid down her toned belly, the one that definitely Idina would cover in kisses if she were there with her. “Rub your clit, baby. Pretend is my tongue”.

Kristen’s thumb moved in circles over her sensitive clit, blood pumping inside her as she used her whole hand to move up and down her labia.

Idina then wrapped her cock between her hands, spreading the pre cum from the top to the base. She began to stroke it slow, pretending it was Kristen’s mouth all over her length. She moved her phone to focus on what her hands were doing, giving Kristen a perfect view of her pleasuring herself.

“Fuck yourself harder”, it was Kristen’s time to command, the wetness between her legs leaving a puddle in the bed sheets.

“Tell me what would you do”. Her breath was becoming irregular, sweat sliding down her body. 

“I would kiss up and down, take your balls in my hands as I take it in my mouth”, she didn’t know how she managed to say that out loud, due the extreme pleasure taking her own body.

“Yes, take it all baby... Do you love suck daddy’s cock?” Kristen simply hummed, her eyes closed in ecstasy. “Touch yourself, two fingers”.

Kristen did what she was told, letting out a loud moan when her fingers slid inside. Her eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Her phone, somehow, placed in a perfect angle in her belly that allowed Idina see her face.

“Such a good girl”, her voice lower than usual, sending shivers up and down Kristen’s body.

She was so close, so dangerously close but she wouldn’t cum yet, so Idina then moved her hand slowly, tensing her body and distracting her mind by Kristen’s moans on the other side of the call.

“I...” her voice was cut when she moved her fingers faster and deeper, sloppy wet sounds coming from her entrance. Idina could hear how aroused and wet she were and oh God, all she wanted was to taste her, to bury her face between her legs and make her cum over and over, swallowing it all.

“What is it, baby?”

“I need more, please”. Kristen sounded so needy, and when Idina instructed her to add a third finger all her face light up in desire, curving her fingers to reach that sensitive spot within her. “Oh yes! Yes”.

“Stretch yourself for me, baby. Do you want daddy to cum all inside your pussy? To fuck you rough?” Kristen simply nodded, her fingers pumping in and out her pussy.

“Keep talking, please... B-be dirty”. She said hastily.

Idina took a deep breath as she tried to keep a low firmly voice, but she were getting closer too, and it was hard to think much less talk.

“I’d take your body and use it however I want to, do you like that? Do you like your cunt getting fucked like the whore you are?”

“Fuck, yes... I’m your whore D-Ah!”. Kristen bit her lips so hard that a drop of blood slid down her chin, feeling closer and closer to her orgasm. Meanwhile Idina was stroking her erection even more fast, her hips jerking and legs tensing. 

“Baby... “ the lovely tone in her voice made Kristen open her eyes to look into the screen “use your free hand to finger your ass, slowly”.

“Oh...”

Was everything Kristen could say, licking her index finger and seeing Idina do exactly the same. Both women moaned in unison when their fingers slid inside their puckered hole, Kristen with her legs pressed against her chest to give her more access and Idina resting on the left side of her body.

“Fuck, daddy... I feel so full”. Kristen said in the cutest voice Idina could have heard in her entire life.

The talk was set aside and replaced by moans and _ohs_ , _fucks_ and the name of the other being said in the most lustful way ever. They both were close, and Kristen was thankful the kids weren’t in the house to hear her scream Idina’s name like that.

The blonde arched her back hard enough to make her sit, her phone sliding off to the bed and showing on Idina’s screen a view of their ceiling. She didn’t mind, not when she could hear perfectly the sounds coming from her pussy and the blonde’s soft moans that were almost silent as she was more and more close.

“Dee... I... am co... fuck I...”

“I ne... Fuck Kris... take the ph... I need see your f-ah!”

Both women stopped finger themselves in the ass to grab their phones, arms shaky as they tried to hold them in front of their faces. Kristen’s was covered in sweat and Idina’s hair was a large brown mess that didn’t give her that much vision. But they didn’t care, not when they feel this close despite being separated by a giant sea. And and when they came, harder than ever, they both screamed the other’s name at the top of her lungs, arching her backs in pleasure.

Idina’s cum was sprayed all onto her belly and sheets, using one of them to clean the mess she made. 

Kristen squirted so hard onto the sheets that she even joked later about have to change the whole set - mattress included - collecting a good amount of cum with her fingers to suck them clean in front of the camera. 

They kept in silence for a long moment until their irregular breaths came back to normal.

“Fuck, that was...”

“Incredible”, Kristen completed the phrase. “You are incredible”.

The blonde hugged her legs together, yawning and trying to keep her eyes open. Idina simply laugh, loving the sleepy expression on Kristen’s face.

“I should be the one yawning, honey”.

“Oh right! I forgot about the hour difference”.

“Is a good thing when you made me forget things and only focus on you”, she kept on silence a few seconds, a sad hint on her voice, “I miss you so much, Kris”.

“I miss you too, but I know you’re doing a great job there, and making the studio proud”.

“I only want to make you proud”.

“You’ve already done that. Now, I should let you sleep. Goodnight, my love”.

“Goodnight, oh and take note, the first thing I’ll do when I land there is fuck you properly”.

“Oh, you better do that”.

Both women laughed in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is funny bc my bestie and I started shipping them back in 2017 and this year she managed to make everyone on twitter ship them too so... yeah.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr idinamenzl and instagram @menzels.bell  
> Follow her on twitter: @bellzels


End file.
